His Dark age
by Kurzon-Daxtrious0424
Summary: A girl and her Daemon are transported to the world of Dragon age, there they face a new threat, not the threat of Dust and Angels, but dragons and Demons, and Hawke and the girl must work together, for what they face is a threat that will change both of their worlds... (minor Spoilers, but since everyone's already finished Dragon age by now, i don't think it matters.)


chapter 1: Dust to Dust

Sorry that i havent updated my other story lately, been busy, but this one has been bothering me for a while. Comment nicely please!

Percy's eyes lit up as the next wave of enemies approached, his Clouded Leopard form already matted with the blood of other daemons. He lashed his long tail as he circled me, and as i reached behind me for my bow, i suddenly felt something behind me, and just as i had drawn my bow, suddenly, an arrow sliced easily through Percy's soft neck, and suddenly someone started screaming in pain. I realized it was me. Just as Percy was about to disentigrate, The world started to blur around us, and the world turned black.

"Hawke! Come look at this!" Isabela called from the far side of the mountain, the walls of Sundermount echoing her voice. We were here looking for herbs for Solvitus, and so far no luck. I walked towards her, coming to see what she had found, and i gasped. on an altar, was a girl, with some large wild cat curled around her, as if in protection. I coudn't tell if the girl was even alive, but the cat was, and i was wary to go close to such a beast, with hopes to avoid the claws and teeth. They both looked battered, and the cat had a strange golden dust on his coat. As i stepped closer, i noticed a bow nestled on her back, with a full set of sharp arrows ready to be sent flying. The bow was of dalish origin it looked like, but the wood was blackened, and just on the inside there was a silver ingraving of a bird and the moon. The cat stirred, its tail flicking, and i quickly stepped away.

"Beautiful, arent they?" A deep male voice said, chuckling.

I spun around, to come face to face with a large hooded creature, demonlike in appearance, with a large scythe at his back.

"Who- Who are you! Tell me, Demon!" I said shakily, pulling at my staff.

"No need to be alarmed, my girl. I have many titles, some even more extravangant than the last, but you may stick to Reaper." The creature laughed again.

" Why are you here! And what have you done to that girl!"

"Saved her life, of course. she is a special girl, and many things await her, but in this case, i think she can do more good in your world, than in her own."

"her own? What do you mean?" I asked, suspicious immidiately. This might be two demons working together to lure me into a trap.

" She comes from a world vastly different from this one. a world where people's souls are seperate from their bodies, instead taking the form of some animal. In this case, a girl and her cat." Reaper said simply, as if it were common knowledge.

" And why is she here, of all places?" I asked, pushing for answers.

" To help you achieve your goal, of course." He said impatiently.

" My goal- wait! where are you going!" I yelled, as he faded, and eventually dissapeared alltogether.

And that was when the girl and the Cat woke.

First the cat, giving a deep, male groan, as he picked himself up from around his master. I nearly fell when the cat's spotted face twisted into an expression of pain that was so human it was scary. He gave a shuddering shake that the dust on him sprinkled everywhere. He immidiately turned to his master, who groaned as well, and gripped his neck to help support her. she blinked the sleepiness away from her eyes, and looked towards me. as soon as she saw me, her jaw dropped and her eyes sparked pure fear. she gripped the cat tighter and drew him close, almost as if she were trying to reassure herself that he was there.

" Who- Who are you?" she said hoarsely, her jaw trembling and her voice cracked from lack of use.

" Calm down miss, we're here to-"

" No! STAY AWAY!" She screamed, and the cat leapt forward, teeth glinting white and fur bristling. "You got no Daemon! where's yer Daemon?!"

" Daemon? We don't have one. we just want to-"

" Hawke? what is going on? and who is that?" Fenris's voice asked, as he approached the spot, his eyes immidiately going to the Daemon, who was still growling and bristling.

" Fenris... this is... wait, what is your name?" I asked her, trying to look as friendly as possible with a large wild cat Daemon growling and threatenign to rip my throat at.

" Alice. my name is Alice. and this is Percy, Perseus if you want to get formal." She said, finally calmed down enough to approach Percy and stroke his back to calm him.

" Forgive me for not asking this sooner, but now that you know our names, we'd like to know yours" Percy suddenly said, looking at me curiously.

" Hawke! This... creature... It speaks!" Fenris growled, reaching for his sword. Percy didn't even wince, simply looking at him with annoyed look.

" Of course i speak. Otherwise i would be just another animal." Percy scoffed.

" Fenris, go get merrill. she may know something about this. quick!" Hawke ordered, giving him a shove down the path.

"Just... wait here, ok? we'll get some help. Hawke said as she turned to leave.

" Where would i go but here?" Alice chuckled, as she sat with Percy in her lap.

More coming soon. And if you're curious, Alice has a Nightingale Bow, and her Daemon is a Clouded leopard. I picked Alice, mostly cause i like to think of Alice In Wonderland when i think of crossovers. 


End file.
